A mi padrastro le gusta mirar
by estephas'addiction
Summary: Bella acaba de descubrir los placeres sexuales, pero a veces su novio Jacob no es suficiente. Cuando encuentra a su padrastro mirando un video de ella teniendo sexo descubre que un hombre maduro puede dar mucho más placer


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**A mi padrastro le gusta mirar**

-Bonito traje de porrista- Jacob me dice, mirándome de arriba abajo.

Yo me rio de él. –Tú sabes que soy una porrista-, Le digo.

-Aun así, te vez…wow-

Yo me río. Estoy de pie en mi habitación enfrente de mi tocador, cepillándome el largo pelo castaño oscuro. Estoy comprobando mi delineador de ojos alrededor de mis ojos color café oscuro. Todavía se ve bien. Mi novio Jacob está de pie en mi puerta.

-Tú sabes que solo voy a estropearlo de nuevo- dice mientras camina hacia mi seductoramente.

-Shhh- le digo. –Cierra la puerta-

Él se ríe. –Bella- aun que se esté burlando. Él cierra la puerta y se apoya en ella con su alta desgarbada figura. Él es bien parecido. Tiene el pelo corto y oscuro, músculos magros, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Él está en la universidad. Yo estoy en la escuela secundaria. Cumplí 18 años hace unos mese. Él es mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano mayor. Así es como nos conocimos. Siento como mi corazón late a una velocidad mayor mientras me imagino lo que estamos a punto de hacer.

Dejo mi pincel. Da un paso hacia mí. Comienzo a temblar un poco. No es como si nunca hubiéramos hecho esto antes, pero esto es diferente.

-Shhh- dice, poniendo su mano sobre mi mejilla. Tiene puesto unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta negra. Le da un aspecto vagamente siniestro, pero me gusta. Sus ojos oscuros brillan por mí.

Él me besa, y sus manos de inmediato se mueven a mis redondos y grandes pechos. Lo beso más fuerte. Él mueve sus manos a mi pequeña cintura. Poco a poco me lleva al borde de la cama.

-¿Cuándo regresa tu padrastro a casa? Murmura, entre besos.

-Cinco treinta- le digo.

-Por lo tanto, tenemos tiempo- dice, y me besa de nuevo.

Yo vivo con mi padrastro, Edward. Mi madre murió hace unos pocos años. Y nuca conocí a mi verdadero padre.

Jacob empieza quitándose con torpeza sus zapatos y los calcetines, mientras me besa, de pie junto a mi cama. Yo me río. Me quito los zapatos y luego llego hasta mis calcetines.

Él me levanta y me sienta en la cama. Él sigue besándome. Me quita la camiseta. Es de manga larga porque es invierno. Luego me baja la cremallera de la parte trasera de mi uniforme de animadora. El me quita la falda, dejándome en sujetador y bragas negras.

-Oh, Cielos, Bella- Jacob dice, mientras besa mi escote. Me estremezco. Puedo sentir como la humedad se acumula entre mis piernas.

-Eres tan hermosa- me dice cuando llega a mi sujetador y lo desabrocha. Él me lo quita y se ve sorprendido cuando mira mis pechos. Paso mis manos sobre su pecho musculosos. Estoy un poco nerviosa, pero esto es tan emocionante.

-No puedo creer que eres virgen- me susurra mientras se mete uno de mis pechos en su boca. Yo me quejo. Tengo enredados mis dedos en su pelo. Luego comienza a tirar fuera mi ropa interior. Me pongo a temblar de nuevo.

-Shhh, Bella…- me dice tranquilamente. Luego comienza a besarme el cuello y las orejas, luego mis pechos. Estoy jadeando. Baja sus manos hasta mi vagina y me mete dos dedos dentro. Me estremezco, y me pongo más húmeda.

Se baja la cremallera de sus pantalones, y se encoge de hombros de forma rápida, quitándose los bóxers también. Él respira con dificultad.

-¿Estas lista?, pregunta sin aliento.

-Si- le susurro, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él se inclina y con sus manos guía su pene dentro de mí. Se siente tan grande. Lo empuja suavemente en mi tan profundo como sea posible. Siento un dolor agudo en el interior.

-Ay-. Yo grito.

-Lo siento- dice. –Supongo que siempre le duele a las chicas la primera vez-

Él me mira a los ojos cuando empieza a empujar dentro de mí. Yo gimo. Aun siento dolor, pero se siente bien tan bien. Si muy bien. Él la mete y saca unos minutos más y siento como una extraña sensación crece dentro de mí. Es como si quisiera de él más y más. Para que vaya más profundo o más rápido o algo así. El placer es maravilloso. Nunca he sentido nada como esto antes. Yo ni siquiera me he masturbado. Entonces, de repente, hay una explosión de placer, tan exquisita que no lo puedo creer. Yo me quejo mientras mis músculos se aprietan contra su voluntad.

Poco después, Jacob gime y se corre dentro de mí. Él se ríe y me dice. –Oh, cielos, eso fue increíble-

Yo me río. Estoy de acuerdo. Me rodea con sus brazos y me besa.

No sabía que el sexo se sentía tan bien. Jacob y yo hemos estado teniendo relaciones sexuales durante 2 meses. Casi todos los días. Mi padrastro, Edward, es profesor De literatura Inglesa en la universidad local. Él llega a casa alrededor de 2 horas después que yo. Eso nos da a Jacob y a mi mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Nosotros no usamos preservativos, pero estoy tomando la píldora, así que está bien. Edward no sabe que estoy tomando la píldora. Yo tuve que ir a la clínica de mujeres, donde no tienes que pagar mucho. Estoy segura de que Edward no sabe que estoy teniendo sexo tampoco.

Esta es una noche inusual. Jacob no puede venir. Él tiene que ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su abuela. Así que estoy aquí sola. Edward llega tarde a casa. Está oscureciendo y afuera está lloviendo. Voy a tener que hacerme un sándwich para la cena.

Estoy leyendo una revista en el sofá cuando Edward llega a casa. Se sacude la lluvia de su desordenado cabello cobrizo. Es guapo para un hombre de 40 años. De una manera profesional. Es alto y delgado. Camina mucho, así que tiene músculos magros. También hace yoga. Él tiene ojos sensibles color verde, esos que las niñas aman. Sus estudiantes se avientan sobre él. Parece tan tranquilo e inofensivo y tierno.

Él sostiene una caja de pizza en la mano. Él la sostiene y me la muestra. –Traigo la cena-

-Genial- le digo. Salto del sofá y lo sigo hacia la cocina. Él saca dos platos.

-¿No viene Jacob esta noche?- él pregunta.

-Nop…Tenía que hacer algo con su familia-, Le digo mientras tomo un pedazo de pizza de pepperoni. Me da un vaso con agua, y luego se sirve uno para sí. Caminamos hacia la pequeña mesa de madera de la cocina, donde siempre comemos.

-¿Cómo va la escuela?- me pregunta mientras mastica.

-Bien-

Terminamos de cenar y luego se va a su oficina a terminar algunos papeles de su trabajo. Su oficina está justo al lado de mi dormitorio. Me quedo viendo televisión abajo por un tiempo, luego me dirijo a mi cuarto. Cuando camino junto a la puerta de su oficina, está cerrada, pero escucho un ruido extraño.

Casi suena como un gemido. Como si tuviera dolor. Me detengo para escuchar. Escucho otro. Pongo mi mano en el pomo de la puerta. ¿Debó realmente entrar? Se queja de nuevo. ¿Y si está enfermo o herido? Abro la puerta. Y no estoy preparada para lo que veo.

Edward está sentado en el enorme sillón de su oficina. Frente a él, una enorme televisión. Está viendo un video de Jacob y yo teniendo relaciones sexuales. Me sorprendo.

Edward no ha notado que la puerta se abrió. Está moviendo su brazo hacia arriba y abajo muy rápido. Estoy de pie detrás de él. Yo doy un paso más. Veo que se está masturbando. Un tubo de lubricante esta a su lado en una pequeña mesa. Esta frotando su mano arriba y abajo sobre su pene mientras observa como Jacob y yo tenemos relaciones sexuales en la pantalla.

Me siento conmocionada, pero estoy tan excitada. Vernos a Jacob y a mí teniendo relaciones sexuales, mientras Edward se masturba viéndonos. Me parece que aumenta el deseo de conocerlo, de sentirlo en mí. No puedo evitarlo. Tranquilamente abro mis vaqueros y pongo mi mano dentro de mis bragas. Empiezo a sobar mi clítoris con mi dedo y siento que mi corazón corre.

Edward gime. Siento como el placer corre a través de mí y tiemblo. Puedo escuchar a Jacob y a mí gimiendo en el video. Puedo ver como estamos teniendo relaciones sexuales. Siempre es la misma posición, Jacob encima de mí. Así que ni siquiera se dé cuando es este video. O como lo hizo.

Puedo sentir como el placer se construye mientras en silencio veo el video y sobo mi clítoris. Estoy borracha de placer. De repente, sin control, gimo. Y eso cambia todo.

Edward se da la vuelta rápidamente y me ve allí. Parece que está en una nube de deseo, pero también esta horrorizado. Se levanta de un salto, sus pantalones siguen abiertos, y me empuja con ambas manos hacia fuera del estudio, cierra la puerta, que queda entre nosotros.

Estoy sin aliento. Choqueada. Pongo mis manos en la puerta. Puedo escuchar a Edward respirar con dificultad, solo al otro lado de la puerta. Yo quiero que me haga lo que Jacob me hacía en la cinta. Quiero tener sexo con él. Puedo sentir la tensión sexual a través de la puerta.

No puedo creer que me sienta así acerca de mi padrastro. Se ha hecho cargo de mí desde que tengo 15. Se caso con mi madre cuando tenía 5 años. Esto es tan enfermo. Pero no se siente enfermo. Se siente como si nos amaramos el uno al otro, y esto es solo una extensión de eso. Pero apenas me preocupo de lo correcto en estos momentos. Yo lo necesito. Comienzo a jadear.

Él abre la puerta. Me mira hacia abajo. Es alto, pero no tan alto como Jacob. Sus ojos están llenos de un deseo feroz. El me jala de un brazo hacia adentro de la habitación. Luego cierra la puerta y rápidamente me empuja contra ella, mi espalda recargada en ella.

-Oh, Edward…- Yo me quejo. Él me baja los vaqueros y bragas, rápidamente, todo en un momento está en el piso. Yo los saco. Entonces él me empuja sobre la puerta y rápidamente mete su polla en mi coño. Yo suspiro. Mi corazón empieza a correr.

Él empieza a empujar con fuerza dentro de mí, casi con rabia. Gimoteo en voz alta. Se siente tan bien. Mis manos están en la puerta cerca de sus hombros. Él las agarra y las pone sobre ellos, me sostengo con fuerza. Esto es tan caliente. Casi como si me obligara, salvo que yo quiero hacerlo. Jacob nunca hace las cosas así. Me siento como si lo necesitara. Estoy respirando con dificultad mientras se sumerge en mí.

Todavía puedo oír los gemidos de Jacob y los míos en el video. Puedo escucharnos estar cerca del orgasmo. Al igual que Edward y yo lo estamos haciendo ahora. Edward empieza a jadear y gemir con cada embestida. Me quejo en voz alta cuando mi orgasmo se acumula. Entonces gimo profundamente mientras todo estalla dentro de mí. Es un orgasmo mucho más fuerte de lo que he tenido alguna vez. Siento otra oleada de mi orgasmo atravesarme. Yo gruño.

Edward se sacude y gruñe en voz alta, y luego se corre en mi interior, al igual que Jacob llega al orgasmo en la cinta. Me suelta inmediatamente y se desliza fuera de mi y da un paso hacia atrás.

-Lo siento- me dice, sin aliento. Sube su cremallera. Él rápidamente se aleja y se acomoda los pantalones en la cintura. Mis músculos estas débiles y temblorosos, pero me las arreglo para subir mi ropa interior y mis vaqueros de nuevo.

Se vuelve para mirarme. Se ve angustiado. Pero aun así su rostro está lleno de deseo. Mira como me siento. Doy un paso hacia él.

-Bella- me advierte Edward. –No-

-Ya lo hicimos- le digo en un susurro. Camino hacia él.

-Es solo que…-Dice dando un pequeño paso lejos de mi.

-Pero yo lo necesito- Le digo mientras lo miro. –Creo que tú lo necesitas. Por favor…- Yo pongo mis manos al costado de su rostro. Me mira hacia abajo con sus conmovedores ojos marrones.

De repente me agarra del brazo y me jala más cerca y me besa. Fuerte. Yo me quejo. Él es muy bueno besando. Es como si el conociera cosas que Jacob nunca soñaría con conocer. Yo puedo sentir mi coño más húmedo. Siento como mi cuerpo se derrite mientras él me besa. Él se queja. Mientras me besa, nos acerca al sofá. Él jala la manta acomodada en la parte trasera del sofá, y deja de besarme el tiempo suficiente para que yazcamos sobre la alfombra. Empiezo a jalar de mi camiseta azul marino. Él me detiene. Y luego me la quita él mismo. Me estremezco.

Él me besa mas cuando abre mi sujetador blanco y me lo quita, dejando al descubierto mis grandes pechos. Gime mientras los aprieta con las manos. Él los masajea y los besa, me hace sentir el cielo. Empiezo a desabrochar su larga camisa de manga larga, de color canela. Pero el termina por mí. La deja a un lado en el sueño. Él tiene unos músculos magros debajo. Pongo mis manos sobre ellos y por su espalda. Se estremece.

Luego comienza a sacarme los vaqueros. Yo me quejo. Me quito los vaqueros y las bragas con una patada. Llevo una mano a sus pantalones y rápidamente bajo la cremallera y se los quita con sus bóxers. Yo estaba descalza ya, pero él se quita los zapatos y calcetines. Ahora estamos totalmente desnudos.

Su pene es de buen tamaño. Es más grande que el de Jacob. Por algunos centímetros. Esta totalmente erecto otra vez para mí. Lo rozo con mis dedos. Edward gime. Entonces me jala a sus brazos y se arrodilla en el suelo, mientras me pone arriba de la manta. Él mira mi cuerpo mientras él se arrodilla encima de mí.

Abro mis piernas para él y siento como el rubor sube a mi rostro. No puedo evitarlo. Lo necesito. No importa lo vergonzoso que sea. Cierra los ojos y se ve avergonzado... luego pone su cuerpo en la parte superior del mío y comienza a besarme de nuevo con hambre. Lo necesito tanto que me duele. Puedo sentir mis grandes tetas aplastadas contra su pecho desnudó mientras mueve su cuerpo junto al mío, y me excita mas.

Él empieza a jadear mientras me besa. El baja sus dedos hacia mi vagina. Estoy tan mojada. Empieza a darle atención a mi clítoris y me quejo en voz alta. Él gime. Luego, separa los labios de mi coño con las manos y desliza su polla dentro de mí.

-Oh, si…- Yo me quejo. Se estremece. Luego comienza a empujar dentro y fuera de mí. Empieza lentamente, pero luego va más rápido y más fuerte. Más profundo. Estoy jadeando y gimiendo. Él realmente está dentro de mí. Puedo sentir como mis tetas rebotan cuando él me embiste más duro. Puedo sentirlo como golpea todos los puntos de placer dentro de mi coño con su polla. Lo miro fijamente, los dos estamos llenos de deseo. Estoy tan desesperada que agarro sus nalgas para empujarlo más profundamente dentro de mí. Él gime. Mete su polla dentro de mí un par de veces más y empiezo a sentir mi placer.

-¡Oh, Cielos!- grito. Va a ser un orgasmo fuerte.

-¡UGGHHHH!- grito mientras siento que me desgarra. El se corre al mismo tiempo. Mientras mi coño aprieta su polla.

-¡UGGHH!- se queja en voz alta mientras dispara su semen dentro de mi otra vez. A continuación, se derrumba encima de mí, jadeando. Lo rodeo con los brazos y las piernas. Él se estremece.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?- dice, casi para sí mismo.

-Shhh…- le digo. Paso mis dedos por su corto pelo.

-Oh, cielos, Bella- dice. A continuación, gime. Rápidamente se desliza fuera de mí. Creo que me va a patear fuera de su oficina, pero en cambio, me levanta y me pone en cuatro patas sobre la manta. Me sacudo con anticipación.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunta.

-Cielos, si…- susurro. Él gime. Luego se arrodilla detrás de mí y separa mis piernas un poco más para poder arrodillarse entre ellas. Pone sus manos en mi desnudo culo y me hace temblar. A continuación desliza su dura polla en mi resbaladizo coño. Gimo.

Empieza a empujar dentro y fuera. Golpeando un placer en mi interior que parece diferente por la posición. Y creo que entra más profundo en mí. Se siente tan bien. Empieza a tomar su rito y siento como el placer empieza a zumbar dentro de mí. Estoy goteando su semen.

-oh, cielos, Edward- gimo. Él toma su ritmo otra vez. El empieza realmente a chocar contra mí. Sus caderas son como bofetadas en mi culo mientras se empuja. Hace un fuerte ruido. Es tan caliente. Entonces, de repente, inesperadamente, se inclina hacia delante y me lleva entre sus brazos, por lo que los dos estamos de rodillas en una posición vertical. Gimo. Me inclina hacia adelante un poco más. Así que todavía puede ensartarse en mí profundamente, pero ahora comienza a masajear mis grandes tetas con avidez, con las manos mientras se empuja. Él respira con dificultad en mi cuello. Estoy gimiendo. Siento que estoy a punto de perder mi mente, por el gusto. Yo quiero ser así jodida por siempre.

Yo me agarro de su culo con las manos, mientras él me folla. Empieza a cogerme más fuerte que nuca. Yo me quejo y gimo con cada embestida. El gruñe. Siento como aumenta el placer. –UGGHHHHH- grito cuando el orgasmo explota duro. Mi coño se aprieta alrededor de él. Gimo por el éxtasis. Siento un hormigueo que me atraviesa. Me folla por unos segundos más y luego gime fuerte mientras dispara una carga de semen dentro de mí.

Él sigue jadeando mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí. Luego me deja caer suavemente al suelo, boca abajo. Estoy débil por el placer. Se acuesta a mi lado en la manta, boca arriba. Él está sin aliento.

Él me mira con tristeza. –Probablemente debería matarme ahora- me dice.

Esto me alarma. -¿Qué? Nooooo…-

Me arrastro sobre mi cuerpo y me pongo encima del suyo. Lo miro a los ojos y le doy un beso. -¿Por qué dices eso?-

-¿por tener relaciones sexuales con mi hijastra?- dice. –Es bastante malo, no…-

-Shhh…"- Le digo besándolo de nuevo. –Me encanto-

Él pone sus manos sobre mis brazos y me mira seriamente a los ojos. A continuación, lleva sus manos a los lados de mi cara y con cuidado me jala para darme otro beso.

-Pero no podemos hacerlo de nuevo- me dice serio cuando se retira.

-Shhh…- le digo. –Yo ya quiero hacerlo de nuevo- me río. –Yo siempre voy a querer más-

-Oh, cielos. Me voy a ir al infierno- Edward dice cuando el cierra los ojos. Me río de nuevo, y me inclino hacia abajo para darle un fuerte beso. El remolina su lengua dentro de mi boca para entrelazarse con la mía, y sé que lo volverá a hacer. A menudo. Estoy tan feliz, está de acuerdo conmigo.


End file.
